


Operator's influence

by Destructivedepravities



Series: A/B/O marble hornets [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities





	1. Tiny boy, happy boy

Tim was swinging. His little feet barely touching the ground. No one ever joined him, the rumors kept them away. Kept him isolated.

Except for Brian. A little boy his age with sandy blond hair and big eyes. He was the tallest boy in their class, for sure, and also the brightest.

Very outgoing.

Very kind.

He joined him on the swings. Giving himself a big headstart with his long legs, before swinging at Tim's pace.

"Look! We're married!!"

Tim looked up. They were swinging at the exact same time, and Brian seemed genuinely happy with him there. Best friends.

* * *

At lunch he sat with him, sharing his candy bar and eating pieces of his lunch he didn't want. His mom always packed him a cold lunch, while Tim's was always a school lunch.

Sometimes he didn't have enough money for the school lunch, even.

Brian giggled and picked a piece of broccoli from Tim's plate, grinning ear to ear.

The smaller boy smiled gently.

"Oooooh, lookie lookie, Mr. Popular is hanging out with the retard!" a boy taunted. Alex Kralie

Brian rolled his eyes, and put a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Just ignore him..."

"Stop hanging out with the aaaaalphas, omega!!!"

"I'm not an omega!" Tim yipped, "I havent even gone through puberty yet you jerk!!" 

He stood, and Alex pushed him. He jumped on the boy, slamming his face into the table, beginning to beat into him. The air began to smell odd. Like burning wood.

Brian grabbed his arm, and Tim instinctively pulled the younger boy close, growling deep in his chest.

Alex stared in awe. 

"... You're... presenting?" Brian whispered.

"What a freak!!!"

* * *

Later that day, Tim was subsequently suspended.


	2. Chapter 2

As the years progressed, Tim grew slowly, but he was incredibly powerful. The star of any sports team, and one of three alphas in the school of five hundred children, he was not only the shortest, but the most powerful.

Brian kept his good reputation in highschool, but he was just another suspected beta in the crowd. The abuse at home was worse, but his good grades and forensics awards kept his father at bay most nights. 

And when he couldn't take the beatings he just slept in the woods with Tim in the old shack, with the comfy couch.

* * *

When Brian presented, all hell broke loose. The beatings were worse, he was harassed, hit on, banned from churches and assaulted. 

He tried to brave it alone, but he decided to stay close to Tim. His knight. Someone string enough and loyal enough to protect him.

They both got jobs to fix up the shack. They paid for Brian's heat suppressants. Brian barely went home. If he did, he'd be beaten.

Tim remembered Brian skipping school with him when he was suspended. Tim remembered him passing out in his work uniform on the mattress. 

He remembered waking up to him asleep on his chest, his clothes all rumpled. 


End file.
